The invention relates to a closure for a tube or other containers having mounting features for attaching a display card thereon.
Globalization of the economic market has made it necessary to design product packaging to meet the requirements of each country in which the product is to be sold. In particular, certain compliance requirements are required to be printed in the five languages used by current NAFTA participants. Products sold in tubes provide very little surface area for fulfilling the requirements of fully listing all regulatory information, first aid safety, and other precautionary information.
Current tube packaging systems use either a carton or a clear plastic clam shell to contain the tube and the necessary informative papers or display card, both of which involve expensive tooling and assembly procedures. These traditional methods adversely impact production lead times and lack sufficient copy area on the package to fulfill the information display needs of new and existing products. Further, when the consumer removes the product from the carton or plastic shell the packaging with its information is traditionally thrown away or lost.
The intent of the invention is to address the aforementioned concerns by providing a cap for a tube having features on the cap for gripping a display card.
In one aspect of the invention, the card gripper cap is selectively removable from the tube and has a first connection means for selectively connecting the cap to the tube and a second connection means for selectively connecting the cap to a display card.
In another aspect of the invention, the connection means from the cap to the display card includes fingers extending outwardly from the cap for gripping the card and a channel formed in the cap for receiving a portion of the card.
In another aspect of the invention, the card gripper cap includes a piercer or piercing device for penetrating a product seal over the opening of the tube.
Further, in yet another aspect of the invention, the card gripper cap includes a releasable nozzle extending from the cap for releasable connection to the tube.
Other applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.